Dead Case
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Imprisoned for killing more than 10,000 humans and demons alike Dr Kagome Higurashi is assigned to the demon known as the dead case Sess x kag Mature Content and soon disturbing content read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

I go where inspiration beckons me and this one won, update on twilight demon edition soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soft pitter patter of rain soothed the occupants of the room, one placed on a typical long red sofa type chair, while the other sat in a comfortable looking cushy seat.

"It's ok Shippo, continue," The soft dark eyes obscured with black frames smiled lightly at the young cub on the seat.

However despite her comforting words the young fox cub had clammed up his widened green eyes held a look of horror in his eyes. Kagome sighed softly she had been working with the red-headed demon child for 3 weeks now, progress had been made but it was slow. Looking at her watch she saw 45 mins had passed since the session had started and she knew Shippo would not reveal anymore.

"How about we get an ice cream to end your session" she lightly suggested hoping to coax the slightly trembling child out of his horror stricken look. After working with different types of children as well as observing how they reacted she knew a hug was the wrong way to go about it. Shippo wasn't comfortable with anybody talk less of her, she needed to take it slow.

Bright green eyes regarded her softly before his head nodded slightly finally acknowledging her.

Kagome smiled and nodded getting up slowly and allowing Shippo to hop from the sofa-couch.

"What's your favourite flavour?"

Kagome sighed slightly to herself as she wrote up details of her session with Shippo which had produced a little fruit. Most Doctors would have been frustrated at the progress but she was all too glad. From what she read in the police report Shippo had every right to be so closed. Looking at all her work schedule she smiled only one more session due at 3.30 then she was free.

'_Praise the gods'_

Feeling a little run down and hungry as hell, she brought out a cheese and ham sandwich. She licked her lips and was about to take a bite when she was buzzed. Groaning loudly she pressed the intercom.

"Yes Yema?"

"Dr. Houshi would like to see you" Kagome grumbled about interrupted lunches, and buzzed back.

"Send him in"

Within two minutes a handsome dark-haired male came in a slight smile and a file in his hand.

"How's my beautiful, favourite, interesting, amazing..."

"What do you want?" Kagome had known Miroku since Med school and when he showered compliments it usually equalled trouble.

"Well there is a big med conference coming up and I need someone from the psyche ward"

"No"

Miroku sighed, he knew that was the answer in all his years of knowing Kagome she hated parties or any type of group gathering.

"Come on, it would really help the hospital and you would get a lot of exposure"

"No"

Kagome bit in to her cheese and ham sandwich ignoring Miroku and enjoying the taste, until it was savagely ripped out of her hands.

"Give it back" She growled trying to snatch her meal out of his quick hands.

"Not until you hear me out" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You are a brilliant psychiatrist, You have helped so many kids and teens. You are also one of the first humans to treat both demon and human cases alike. It would honour me and the hospital if you represent us"

She looked at his sincere eyes before sighing, "What about the consultant?"

"He is retiring"

Kagome's eyes widened, Dr. Hiemi was resigning she almost felt like crying, the old psychiatrist had nurtured her moulding her into the doctor she was today.

"But...I'm only a child psychiatrist; I can't represent the whole of the department"

Miroku smiled, now for his brilliant idea although getting Kagome to agree would be tough he had all confidence. He pushed her when they were in University, he pushed her to specialise in psychiatry and he would push her into this. It would be a waste of her talents if he did not try to make her reach her full potential.

"That's why I think you should branch out a bit"

"No"

"Look Kagome how long have I known you," Kagome drummed her fingers anxious to smack the persistent doctor yet knowing he was only trying to help.

"About 11 years"

"Yes, from 18 all the way to 29 you have the experience and mind to take 's place"

"But I haven't experienced other cases, I mean I can't gain enough experience in time for the conference"

"Yes you can, the conference is in 6 months, and this is all the experience you need," he threw the file he held on the desk.

Kagome rose an eyebrow before picking up a white tattered folder which had seen better days and was labelled. _'Sesshoumaru Taisho'._

"..and what is this" she muttered, flicking to the first report and nearly dropped the file.

'_Detained since 1752'_

"Oh my gosh, this demon has been imprisoned for..."

"That's right over 250 years" Miroku said gravely, "Look at his report"

Kagome righted her glasses before scanning her eyes steadily widening.

'_responsible for the death of over 10,000 demons and humans, methods of destruction poisoning, consuming, grand scale massacre. Reasons reported:Boredom, Victims:Humans and Demons of all ages.....'_

Kagome felt like throwing up her cheese and ham sandwich, how could somebody be so cruel. Her hands were slightly shaking as she placed the file on her table and slid it over to Miroku.

"I can't do this"

Miroku placed his hands in hers before slowly rubbing and comforting his long time friend.

"I would never put forward a case, you weren't capable of handling. But if you manage to get him to spill his guts then you are certified to be consultant."

Kagome shook her head, "How come he hasn't been killed for all the crimes he committed"

"According to demon law, it is illegal to execute lords, he is Taiyoukai of the West and since there is nobody there to claim his lands he must remain alive. Many demons have challenged him for his Lands and many met with quick deaths. He also refused to hand over the lands to the state or anybody for that matter."

"Kami Miroku, I...I have to think about it I just can't take this it's all a bit soon"

The man nodded before standing, "I'll leave the file with you and give you a week to think on it, you are worthy Kagome."

Once the door clicked, Kagome let her head slump a slight throbbing began at the back of her head. Slightly shaking she got up to fetch some water and aspirin. She couldn't believe that somebody could do such a terrible thing. Downing the pills with a rush of water she sat down and looked to the tattered file once more. Could she really take on such a case?

She had only dealt with children and cub cases never an adult case, and a certified serial killer at that. She shuddered at the thought she didn't feel like she was mentally prepared to deal with all the terrors of him recalling his victims. She had overheard conversations between psyche doctors telling of how their patients describe their victims in disgusting manners. And Miroku had given her the worst of them all.

She wasn't a stupid person, she was just simple her life revolved round work and nothing more. She hadn't been in a relationship since her thunderous break up with a wolf demon called Kouga and she hadn't been clubbing in 3 years. Heck the only friend which she held through the years was Miroku and that was only because she saw him at work. Kagome shook her head at the fact she had just outlined her life, well at least she knew one thing she was helping people and that was all she could do.

"Bye Tama" Kagome smiled at the shy girl, who squeezed her hand gently before being escorted away from the office. Kagome smiled fondly, the little girl had come a long way from what she used be. At 5.00pm she was bushed and ready to curl up with a cup of cocoa and a good comedy. Walking to her office she grabbed her briefcase and jacket intent to leave as early as possible before the rush of traffic. Grabbing a few case files she came across the tattered case of _'Sesshoumaru Taisho'_. She shuddered, she didn't want that file anywhere in her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sooooooo inspired for this little ficlet I couldn't resist. Alot of my fics are on hiatus due to studies and writers block. This and twilight demon edition will be updated so stay tuned. And please be generous with reviews ha!


	2. Face to folder meeting

Wow I updated woot!

Sorry guys I know its been long but life punches you in the face occasionally taking away inspiration, hopefully I will still feel inspired to write this, Enjoy! sorry for the shortness sets the ambiance next week I'll get a longer chapter out till then

Disclaimer:Inuyasha is not mine

Face to folder meeting

Xxxxxxx

The huge binder sat on the oak desk, big bold lettering looking as threatening as any annual check or doctor assessment. Kagome bit her thumb nail in contemplation, it was 9.00pm and according to her o so exciting social calendar she should be tucking into a cheesy romantic novel filled with sex, drama and fast cars. Instead she was eyeing the case that Miroku had insisted was her key to a promotion.

Did she really want a promotion? that was the issue really she had never wanted anything more out of her position at the hospital, she was content tending to the children but adults? A full grown demon?

She shook her head, it was a bit much all at once not only was this patient a demon who had been locked up for 250 years or so but he had massacred humans and his own kind alike with no general reason, according to what had been recorded.

As horrific as it sounded she couldn't deny she was intrigued she picked up the binder and took a huge breath.

Flicking to the first page she scanned the standard details of the patient

_DaiYoukai, Seshoumaru of the Western lands_

_Demon type:Pure Blooded Dai-Inu-youkai_

_Age:Roughly 1200 dog demon years. Paitent stopped aging when daiyoukai status was reached._

_Heritage: First born son of the Great and Terrible Inu-no-Taisho, of the western lands ,First born Son of Misaki-no-taisho of the Cloudless Sky. Both deceased_

_Siblings: Half brother,1510-present. Inuyasha second born son of the Great and Terrible Inu-no Taisho, of the Western lands, First son of Izayoi, hime of the central lake village._

_Pups/Children: Adopted: Rin (human descent, blood related family unknown) time of birth 1606-1620) _

_Attacks: Demon whip, Poison_

_Weapons: Tenseiga, Toukijin_

_Reason for incarceration: Responsible for the massacre of 10,000 humans and demons between the periods of 1621-1622_

_Date of capture:1752, did not struggle or resist _

_Subject is dangerous and should not be within a span of any living being without appropriate miko and demonic barriers in place, failure to have these implements will result in death._

Kagome took off her glasses and took a deep breath, it was obvious the patient was plain crazy, how did Miroku expect her to 'cure' this demon. He had been incarcerated for so long and no one had managed to change his mind, she placed her glasses on and continued reading the file.

_Entry 1: Monday, 23 November, 1753 Dr. Hito's entry_

_Subject becomes agitated when questioned about his reasons for killing, he does not respond to drug HX23 a stronger dosage is in order. A meeting has happened with the board it is agreed that I will work on the case hopefully I will earn the subject's trust and he will divulge is reasons for the massacre._

_Entry 2: Tuesday, 24 November, 1753 Dr. Hito's entry_

_Subject still does not respond to HX23, another gram shall be added to the solution. No progress is made subject still will not speak. However aggression seems to be increasing. _

_Entry 3: Wednesday 25 November 1753 Dr Hito's entry_

_Subject has been moved to another cell with more miko seals, we have under estimated subjects strength and have lost 2 nurses. Subjects's level of sanity is questionable._

_Entry 4: Monday 2 Feburary 1754 Dr. Takeh_

_Dr. Hito's body was found last year with long term poisoning cause of death is still under investigation , the case of Sesshoumaru Taisho is closed until further notice._

Kagome closed the case file, there was no way she would take this case no matter how much Miroku may try to convince her. Tempted to just shove the aged folder away she shook her head.

'Come on Kagome, just finish it and give it a shot it couldn't get any worse'

She flicked the entry page and her eyes widened, it did get worse.

She saw his face.


	3. Second chances

**Wow guys I am astounded by the feedback 22 reviews! All of them were read and appreciated. School has been a bit tough on me so I apologise for deadlines being missed and so on. Also I recently posted a one shot so go to my profile and check it out, it isn't as "serious" as this fic but you may get 1 laugh or two. Anyway without further delay I bring you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chances

Shaking white fingertips traced the aged passport sized photo of an ethereal like being in disbelief; the piercing golden eyes looked at her with disinterest and finality.

She had never seen anything like it.

Unable to help herself she gingerly drew her finger over a pointed aristocratic nose before lightly touching a high cheekbone slashed with magenta superiority. She was not one to want somebody after a glance but Kagome found that it was impossible to deny...that this murderer was attractive in all the wrong ways. It was disgusting how she couldn't take her eyes off that strong chin nor could she stop her tiny finger from tracing his moon dipped hair. This monster...animal...sick, individual was deceitful, she could just picture how he was supposed to look.

Dirty, malformed claws dripped in the blood of his victims, a face distorted to a point that normal features were unrecognisable and a hulking mass of a body with a belly obviously full with the cries of his prey. Yes...that fit him to a tee, not this beautiful lie.

Removing her black framed glasses she placed a slightly sweating palm to an equally slicked forehead. She couldn't do this; she was struggling to separate her professional mind from her regular mind. She needed to focus! Miroku was counting on her, with a quick flick of her wrist she came across a list of drugs that had been tried on the Daiyoukai.

_213 tried _

_213 failed_

_Subject's natural toxins destroy any medications given, whether it be oral, injected or inserted. No further attempts to orally insert should be made unless in the presence of a being of holy descent._

Without being faced with a picture of the patient Kagome found her professional mind quickly forth coming, she jotted down some notes in her medical note pad. After skim reading some minor details she quickly came upon the last page. She was in slight shock, the whole case was barely 4 pages most of which were filled with the do's and don'ts around the patient. Flicking again through the light file purposely avoiding the page with his face upon she placed it upon her bed and sighed.

This was the part where she deeply considered the case, she had held her side of the bargain and looked through the case file and was under no obligations to accept. Miroku may try to persuade her but even he could see that this...demon was beyond help besides could she ever look into those amber eyes and see hate?

What was wrong with her, she was 29 years old for God sake a doctor! Not a horny teenager and definitely not a mindless bimbo. She hadn't even taken on the case and she was already losing her mind, she_ would _stay, clear and concise. With that statement seared in her brain she picked up the folder and placed it beside her work satchel.

Never again would she act so unprofessionally, so irrationally...so wild.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku left the board meeting with a tight smile and sweaty palms. The contributors of the hospital were mounting so much pressure upon him. They needed to cut the budget and getting rid of some of their staff was placed upon him. He looked at the list of staff members that the hospital wanted gone at the end of the month and guiltily his eyes stopped at the person at the top of the list.

What kind of friend was he? He hadn't lied when he told Kagome she could easily achieve a higher ranking in the hospital if she was to 'cure' Sesshoumaru, but he also didn't tell her about her job that were facing the cut if he failed to show why she was an impeccable doctor. According to the board members, doctors that did not show above average skills in the field did not deserve to stay here and knowing his friend if he should tell her the situation she would quit immediately and he didn't want that for her. He knew how much this job meant to her, after all the effort she had put into the hospital she didn't deserve to dropped, he wouldn't stand for it.

Kagome will take this case whether she liked it or not...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patting a child on the head Kagome waved goodbye to one the more successful patients that had come to the end of her treatment. She lifted her glasses and wiped a stray tear from her face. This is what she lived for, to see happiness reach the eyes of the kids she treated. If she could bring some light back into their suffering, the long hours spent researching their backgrounds and coaxing them to talk was worth it. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was lunch, she was dreading the meeting she was going to have with Miroku, she knew her long time friend would try to convince her to take on the case but she would stand firm. Nobody would force her into something she felt uncomfortable with, close friend or not. Walking to her office she picked up the tattered folder and made her way to the cafeteria.

After a short walk filled with nervousness and some odd placed guilt she ordered a cup of bitter coffee and took a seat waiting for a friend and colleague. She waved at some of the other doctors and nurses who went to get a meal. She couldn't eat for some reason, her stomach was churning and dreading the meeting she was about to have.

_Calm down, just break the news to him gently, Miroku is very understanding besides I didn't promise him anything. _

"How's my fave Doc"

Kagome jumped at the chipper tone of the person occupying her thoughts. Miroku was all smiles and grins as per usual. He took a seat opposite Kagome placing a plastic tray filled with some suspicious items that Kagome didn't even want to believe was food.

Catching her eyeing his food with distain Miroku broke apart the wooden chopsticks and prodded some limp looking strands of noodles.

"Come on, I think they tried today," Taking a bite he nodded and took another bite. "Even the cafeteria can't mess up Ramen."

"It seems so"

Miroku immediately noticed Kagome's demeanour, she looked nervous and guilty which could only mean one thing. Taking a swig of his beverage he smiled at his apprehensive friend and pointed to the item in her hand.

"So what did you think?"

Of course he knew what she thought but he was already lining up counters to her arguments, she would take this job!

"Miroku, thanks for the opportunity but I think I will pass." She slid the folder to a reluctant Miroku who picked up the folder with a sigh.

"It's a shame, Kagome you could really help this guy"

Kagome relaxed it seemed Miroku wasn't going to press her to help.

"After all when a child grows up with such a troubled past it's little wonder they become as troubled as our friend here."

Kagome stiffened; they hadn't mentioned in the folder that the Sesshoumaru had a troubled past but how troubled could a person be to commit such heinous crimes.

Miroku went on without being asked he could already see the curiosity and pity in Kagome's eyes. He hated to do this but he knew she had a soft spot for children with a troubled past and if this was what it would take to convince her, he would poke that spot till she caved.

"Sesshoumaru grew up with an absent father and a sick mother," Miroku looked grave as Kagome gasped.

"Sesshoumaru's mother could not deal with his father's infidelity and because Sesshoumaru looked so much like his father he bared the full brunt of her rage."

"What did she do?" Kagome whispered.

"Not much is known Lord Sesshoumaru refuses to tell we have only little information from old retainers that's why we need somebody he can learn to trust," Miroku reached over and grabbed her hands in a desperate plea.

"You can be that person, he is lost and needs guidance. Please Kagome you are his only chance, nobody will touch this case."

Kagome closed her eyes, the small niggling of guilt becoming a full pounding. If he was hurt as a boy with nobody to talk to, she envisioned the lives of the children she had helped, if they didn't have her help what would they have become. She couldn't bear this if she could help even a little, she sighed and opened her eyes to a resigned Miroku.

"Look Kagome if you can't handle..."

"I'll do it, I just hope it isn't too late" she muttered, it may be too late for that little boy but maybe it wasn't too late for him. Despite the despicable things he had done, if he was made that way it was no way his fault.

Everybody deserves a second chance


End file.
